canthamcountyfandomcom-20200213-history
Accommodation
Synopsis Training as a team for sometime now, the players find themselves on the northwest docks of Locmire after arriving via boat for a few days. The players are in a new place, free to do as they please, they know of Jiko Kakura and his shop The Wanderers Curious Collection and that he is located somewhere in this new region. While keeping a low profile, finding Jiko is their primary mission. Character Introductions GayKiwi as Himarsh Himarsh is a Half-orc with very tanned skin, born and raised in a desert location. His primary weapon is a Sap, likes to talk, is prime and proper and has a protruding tooth on his lower left side of his face. Without this trace, he can easily pass for a Half-elf. Himarsh is a Level 1 Investigator Hale as Dominic Dominic has a white tiger, doesn't talk too much about his past, comes from a village to the very far north. In talking to people he wont give personal information about himself. His appearance is strange in the sense that he has red pupils, white hair and drinks too much wine. Dominic is a Level 1 Oracle Cameron as Yolaki Yolaki Delengaurd wears a hooded cape, with medium blond hair and blue eyes this handsome guy keeps to himself most of the time, but discussions bring him out of his shell. Yolaki is a Level 1 Sorcerer Becka as Zana Accompaied by a hawk either flying around above or pearched on her arm, Zana has a calm breeze of air flowing around her person. Zana is a Level 1 Druid Introduction to Locmire Old Locmire and Locmire share the same location, with it history that kept on building. It is the largest port in this region. Because of occult activies allowing Evil Outsiders into the city, other religions and military groups helped control this outbreak. Tieflings became involved and a racial outlash happened causing the Tiefling Inquisitions. Killing Tieflings for their race alone, it took local milita to regain control of the city and find a way to bring peace to the region - no religion permitted. While there is still an unease between race relations and tieflings there is no sense of an outbreak like that seen in Locmire's past. Slavery is common here, Orcs mostly kept for hard labour while Half-orcs are used as home servants. Half-orcs are commonly in slavery because of their Orcish kin where slaves themselves. Orcs and Half-orcs see high profile racism from this region. Typical slaves would not be permitted to walk the streets, and half-orc may be sometimes be considered to be free, unless they have been marked by their owner. The general believe on slavery is that those whom are enslaved deserve such roles because of previous actions. Walking in Old Town The orginal part of Locmire was founded here and built up and around this starting point. This is where most of the diverse races and cultures are located. The players find themselves transported here via the Third National Fleet and targeted a remote section of the town to dock at. Requiring little attention the players find themselves in the northwest parts of town. You have been assigned to Old Town and by connection the greater Locmire area. You are to report to Jiko, your handler within the Allurus Association. Deciding to find the shop, the crew finds themselves scoutting the town. The search for Kakura, food or the Enforcers (local police) they spilt up first east then south. In the Northern-central of the town, they discover the Enforcer's Office, a man wearing a closed trench coat, brown bowler hat and nearly faded and hidden blue pants - the uniform of an Enforcer - approaches them. Clasped to his hip a pistol of some sort. He doesn't know of Jiko Kakura, nor his shop The Wanderers Curious Collection. Not revealing to them that they are from the Allurus Association the group learns slightly more about this part of the world. In talking with what may be the Enforcer's Captain, they discovered that the southwest part of town is filled with half-breeds and bastards. Where the least liked people gather and do whatever they do. Through observation, they discover that Enforcer's do not patrol in this area like they do in Old Town, the Enforcer tells them this part of Cantham is called Little Tian. Little Tian "She's going to kill me!" a man screams as he leaves a business apparently running for his life. Quickly followed by a rough female voice chasing him, "Oi, come back here you damn bastard!" A giant 'demon' women with a spiked club chasing a man, the members of the Association trip the man, after the breif moment, the women introduces herself as Shiwara Riyatsu the owner of The Drunken Devil and chasing the man responsible for not paying for his meal. Dragging the man to the Enforcer's the group enters the tavern. Inside the the Drunken Devil, they met a claim and relaxing atmosphere, paper lanterns with unknown writing hang from the roof, candles decorate the bar, the open air building is bustling with people. "Hello, how may I help you all?" A Human girl politly asks the group. After telling her the story of how Shiwara offered them a drink for their help the girl introduceds herself as Ellie. She is heavily scarred and works as a waiter and lives at the Drunken Devil. Ellie seems to know a lot of languages, using the players racial language Ellie asks the players about themselves and asks where they each come from. Soon after introductions, the pub is in a roar of laughter as Shiwara returns annoucing that she did indeed give the poor man a beating while enroute to the Enforcer's. A business women with the intelligence to back it up, Shiwara sizes up the players as well as she can, and makes for a interesting offer of drinks for the players. Yolaki Asked for and recieved milk. Himarsh is offered a strong Orc Firewater. Dominic asks for a recommended wine and bowl of water, a crisp red wine made with mineral water is offered, a deep red flowing to a transparrent red tint near the surface. Zana is unphased by alcohol and is offered a sun dried almond homebrew. A very sweet drink with a strong kicker. For the tiger, sassuage and a cream-like drink is given. After drinks are given, Shiwara asks the group what brings them to this part of town. Revealing they are looking for Jiko, and first reffering to Jiko as female, then correcting themselves to say male, Shiwara replies, "You cannot know Jiko that well if you refer to Jiko with those kinds of words. Why are you looking for Jiko Kakura?" "Later I can show you where Jiko is, but for now, your group must drink." The group take turns drinking the respective drinks, an attempt to drink up, Fortitude saves where called all around. Unfortantly Zana and Dominic take their drinks rather roughly and don't seem to be too happy. After some time, the group with Shiwara, goes to find Jiko in the southerwest corner of Little Tian. On the way, the local (and best) blacksmith in town is pointed out. Before the shop, a large ruin of a Religious Temple protect the primary entrance. Jiko talks to them knowingly acknowleding them all by name. Zana surprises the group by appearing back at the store after wondering off without anyone getting her. "You where sent here and I am to be your handler. I will find information, pass it to you, and you will do as your organsation deems nessarcary to solve the problems. Since I know this city, do not poss a problem for your organsation, you will be allowed to stay here in my home. You will be housed here, with food provided you follow my rules." *Do not enter my study. *Do not enter the underground storage without permission and without my pressence. Jiko's House Rules Outside notes The Drunken Devil posted by a red painted sign of a posh male Tiefling sipping a fancy wine and arched tail above him. Its owner Shiwara Riyastsu is a strong Tiefling women who uses a spiked club as her weapon of choice. Along with Ellie a young to wait on tables, creates an enviroment welcome to people. Woe to thee that tries to steal or underhand the Drunken Devil, Shiwara is not affraid to chase down the would be criminals that visit her tavern. Enforcers: Brown Tricon, brown trench coat and blue pants. Session 01: Accommodation